Frieza's hoverchair
'''Frieza's hoverchair' (フリーザの小型ポッド), or "hover vehicle" as Krillin refers to it at one point, is a floating egg-shaped vehicle used by Frieza, as well as Cooler, as a means of transportation. Even though he is extraordinarily powerful and perfectly capable of walking and flying, Frieza (in his first form) seems to prefer using the hoverchair as a means of getting around, even inside his own spaceship. The reason for this is unknown, although it is possible he sees it as a status symbol. Overview ‎ The segmented portions on the sides and back of the hoverchair can fold down into scimitar-shaped "legs" allowing the chair to stand on the floor without the use of anti-gravity. Frieza only had the chair in this mode in the scene where Zarbon and Dodoria are debating the Saiyans' growing strength in his presence in Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku. Frieza is in his hoverchair when he launches the Supernova that destroys Planet Vegeta. Years later, he brings the hover vehicle with him to Namek during his quest to become immortal. During this time, Frieza initially only leaves the chair once when outside: when Captain Ginyu brought him the Namekian Dragon Balls. Otherwise, Frieza does not leave the chair except when inside his spaceship. After he learns that a password is required in order to summon the Namekian Dragon, Frieza flies in his hoverchair to the home of Grand Elder Guru. He leaves the chair for the second time while outside of the elder's home to confront the ancient Namekian, and he leaves the chair behind when he goes with Nail to fight a safe distance from Grand Elder Guru's home. He does not take it with him after defeating Nail and returning to his ship, and the hoverchair remains parked outside of Guru's home until Namek's destruction. It is shown that Frieza's older brother Cooler has a similar hoverchair in the opening scene of Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge. However, their father King Cold was not depicted as possessing a hoverchair and instead had an ordinary throne within his spaceship. Video game appearances Frieza appears in his hoverchair in Dragon Ball Z: Legend of the Super Saiyan, Dragon Ball Z: Gekitō Tenkaichi Budōkai, Dragon Ball Z: The Legend, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2. He uses it in the Pinball mode of the Dragon Ball Z TV game. The hoverchair is inside Frieza's spaceship in Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku. It is also seen in the 13th promotional movie for the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. Gallery DodoFrZarb(EoB).png|Frieza in his hoverchair in Episode of Bardock GuldoFriezaVegetaFlashback.png|Frieza in his hoverchair (flashback) Rasp&Frogf&Appul.png|The back of Frieza's hoverchair DodoriaFriezaZarbonNV.png|Frieza in his hoverchair FriezaAndHisElite.Ep.044.png|Frieza in his hoverchair flying higher Freeza 1st Form.jpg|The hoverchair (right) inside Frieza's spaceship Datach23.gif|Frieza in his hoverchair in Gekito Tenkaichi Budokai FriezaHoverchair(TheLegend).png|Frieza arrives in his hoverchair in DBZ: The Legend References Category:Vehicles Category:Objects Category:Flying Object Category:Canonical Pages Category:Canonical Articles Category:Pages added by Reppes